narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning: Oni
Oni (鬼, lit. "Demon" or "Spirit of the Deceased") are malevolent spirits born from the darkness and negative emotions inside the hearts of humans. Vicious, fierce and merciless this corrupted beings born of pain and misery emerge when these spiritual forces coalesce. Through undisclosed means, Yamanaka Akihiko has demonstrated the ability to summon these creatures, bridging the realm between life and death and bestowing them a body in which they can sow chaos and destruction. Overview Oni are by their very nature, malicious, and monstrous creatures. They exist in the heart and soul of humans, they are their darkest desires, their rage made manifest, spirits of despair and unimaginable agony. They are not like other creatures or summons, they do not have a place they call home, they do not care for morals, and they do not care for human life. When they emerge they exist to perpetuate that which bred their existence and to throw the world into endless conflict. To that end, there are known demons that exist, very powerful and ancient beings who have seen the rise and fall of civilizations. Even then, there is very little information about them, some say they draw their power from the collective of negative emotions felt across the world, others believe that they hail from a realm called Jigokudou (地獄道, "Naraka" or "Hell"). What little is known about them is that they are an extremely diverse species of creature. Any individual Oni is different, though there do appear to be different classes, depending on how they are born. They all vary in strength and appearance possessing a plethora of unique abilities. As spirits, they possess certain characteristics shared by all Oni such as invisibility, possession, and shapechanging. What abilities any one Oni possesses depends largely on the form they possess. The most typical Oni and ones most often depicted in history are the large ogre-like brutes, said to possesses phenomenal strength and durability, who wield weapons capable of crushing even the strongest of steel. Summoning an Oni is more about drawing upon the latent negative emotions of the surrounding region. The strength and power of a summoned Oni depends entirely on the amount of negative energy they can draw from as their body forms. These bodies are formed either from the spirit or from the elements themselves. Thus any given Oni and its abilities can depend on where it is being summoned and the degree of negative emotions in the area. However it is possible to establish a contract with specific Oni, though such occurrences are notably rare. There is a more direct method of summoning Oni, and that is the sacrifice of a living person. Such a heinous act is greatly increases the chances of summoning a more powerful Oni, and using the flesh and spirit of the recently deceased one can create an Oni. Such diabolical practices however require extensive rituals and knowledge of the movements of the heavenly bodies. Although some summons possess advanced knowledge of nature, and are able to instruct their summoners on how to use senjutsu, it is believed that Oni possess a very different form, that is less like senjutsu and more along the process of creating a Jinchuuriki. Known Demons * Mōryō * Satori * Zero Tails * Ōmagatoki * Amanozako * Garou Trivia